


A New Story

by KlutzyStoneHeart



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-03-30 01:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 17,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13939206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlutzyStoneHeart/pseuds/KlutzyStoneHeart
Summary: Um, I suck at summaries, so its the first chapter.Anyways, general overview is Bella moves to Forks and things happen.





	1. Prologue

Backstory: Bella’s mom took Bella like in story I think. Well, Renee has become abusive after one to many break ups. She constantly blamed Bella for her misfortune in her love life. Bella in turn gets beaten a lot, but tries not to let anyone know. Bella has a good friend group and an awesome girlfriend that help her out when needed and don’t ask questions. Then one day when she is sent to the hospital because Renee pushed her down the stairs. When she gets out of the hospital, she decides to go to Forks, where her Father lives. So, she packs up saying that she will keep in touch with her friends down in Phoenix. Bella goes to Forks and sees her Father again. She gets to his house and that's where the story starts.  
*Cullen’s still vampires  
*Quileutes still shape-shifters  
*Bella has met vampires before. Not gonna say who. Keeps the mystery aspect up. :)


	2. A New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just read and find out

This house looks the exact same was the first thought that I had. It was the same small, quaint house. When I got inside the door it looked the exact same too, just with a lot more beer bottles lying around. I really didn't like that but I would talk to Charlie about that later.

"Your room is in the same place Bells" Charlies voice rang out.

That transported me out of my thoughts. I smiled and said "Thanks Charlie er, Dad!" with false cheerfulness. "I'll just go unpack now."

I walk to my room on the second floor. My room looked different. Instead of the original purple walls, there was teal blue walls, and what looked like new sheets and comforter. I quickly unpacked the belongings Renee allowed me to bring. I didn't have much, you know being a nuisance and all to your only caretaker. I had about 2 weeks worth of clothes, my trusty vans and some of the books that couldn't be replaced. After the stuff was put away, I sat down on the bed and just thought about life for a while. Renee was really abusive, and my friends from Phoenix didn't know. Only my girlfriend, Sierra, knew and I made her promise never to tell. When Renee pushed me, she knew what had happened and held me while I cried. I was lucky though, I only got a minor concussion and a sprained wrist. I have had way worse. That was when I decided it was time to see Charlie again. Renee forbid me from calling, emailing or contacting Charlie. That must have hurt Charlie so much. Anyways, can't be dwelling too much on the sad past, then we would never see a better future.

I hear Charlie calling me to come down, so I go down and see him with some native american dudes. I quietly said hi, not really knowing what to do. There were 2 men there, a teenager and a old guy in a wheelchair. They introduced themselves as Jacob and Billy Black. Those names rang a bell but I didn't know where from.

"We used to be best friends as little kids. We played all the time, especially with mudpies" Jacob says.

"Oh my god Jacob you look so much bigger! Are you really only one year younger than me?!" I practically yell.

"Yes I am only one year younger than you, but let's stop commenting on my size, come look outside Bella!" When we all get outside I see a huge rusty Ford truck.

"This is yours Bella" Charlie says shyly.

"Thanks Charlie I love it" I practically yell. I really did love it. It signifies a new beginning. I couldn't wait to go in it and start driving. At that exact moment though, my stomach growled. It sounded like savage bears fighting. And the guys just chuckled and said let's get some food. So we got some pizza. It was the first time in years that I was full and I ate almost a pizza and a half. When the boys commented on my appetite I just got quiet. I don't think anyone noticed though.

But when the Blacks were about to leave, Jacob pulled me aside and asked "How come when we commented that you were eating like you were starving you suddenly got all quiet?"

"Jacob can we not get in to this tonight. It is my first day here and I am tired. Let's not discuss it today." I replied nervously. Jacob looked like he was going to say something, but instead his dad called him over, and he let it go. Once they were gone, Charlie threw a set of keys at me and I caught them.

"If you ever want to go out just call me and be back by 11 ok?"

"Ok" I agreed. "I'm gonna go call Sierra, so… goodnight Charlie." I said awkwardly and walked up the stairs to my room. Once I got to my room, I remembered I should shower while still allowed to, so I showered really quickly and then went to my room to call Sierra.

Phone call: Sierra-underlined Bella- Italicized

Hey Si, i hope it's not too late to call.

No problem Bells.

Awesome. So… how's Phoenix without the awesome Bella down there?

Boring! You made it worth being here. There are no more bitch fits with all the wanna-bee Queens.

Well, I just moved to a small town, you think I'll be the new Queen B?

Totally!

I actually don't really want to be in charge here. You know, gives me time to finally think about my future. Plus I really want to catch up on some reading that I couldn't do down there with HER.

That's totally ok Bells. With what you have been through by the hands of that woman, you should want to be in the back, and not noticed.

Thanks Si, You always know what to say. Anyways let me tell you about this crazy day. And I proceed to tell her the details of my day. Omitting the fact that Jacob is a shifter of course. Well that was my day how was yours?

Fine. Just boring without my little Bunny down here causing a commotion.

SI! What have I told you about calling me that? You know I hate it. I whine.

Sorry B. Couldn't help it.

Ok well it must be getting late for you, so I will hang up now. You have exams tomorrow.

Ok, well, night B. Love you.

I love you to Si.

And I ended the call. I saw the clock and it said 11:00. Wow, we were talking for awhile. I hear Charlie yell goodnight and decide to go to bed. Tomorrow will be a new day and a new day to make new friends. As I was closing my eyes though, I saw a flash of blonde outside my window and thought, Shapeshifter I can deal with, but Vampires? Seriously? And I then promptly fell asleep.

Note: Si is pronounced see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, sorry for not updating. I kinda forgot I had this account. So, whoops.


	3. Accidental Meetings

The next morning I woke up scared that I was in for a beating for sleeping on the bed. Then I remembered that I was with my Father, not the person everyone else calls my Mother. I look at the clock and it reads 9:00. I smell bacon cooking and I hurry downstairs, hoping that I wouldn't be in trouble for not cooking. Once I get down there I can tell I won't be. Charlie is by the stove with a spatula in hand and a blue "kiss the cook" apron. I smile at him and sit down.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" I ask.

"I thought you would like to go explore the town so if that's what you want to do you can do it."

"Sure are you coming with?" I ask.

"No I only took a half day off from work. Sorry Bells. But would you like eggs or bacon?"

I actually didn't want any. I wasn't used to being allowed to eat so much, so the pizza from yesterday filled me up for a couple weeks at least. It was literally a month's worth of food for me. "No thanks Charlie. I'll eat something later. The pizza from last night filled me up a lot." I say with a grin. "I'm gonna go get dressed. What time would you like me back here?" I then asked.

"Like I told you last night, by 11 please" Charlie replies with a smile. But his eyes give away his sadness that his daughter won't eat breakfast with him. I pretend not to see the disappointed look in his eyes and turn around to go and get dressed in my signature black style. I put on a black tank top, black pair of skinny jeans, black socks and black combat boots on with my signature black leather jacket. This was my way of rebelling against Renee. She always wanted me to be the perfect daughter, and that included dressing as a girl, but dresses sucked and the clothes I wear now are comfortable.

Once I'm dressed I go downstairs, yell a quick goodbye and leave. I get into my new truck and it smells of cigars. I knew it belonged to an old smoker, but I love it. With my newfound freedom I went towards town. When I got there it was nice and small. Some small furniture and clothes shops and a local grocery store. I walk around the town and in about an hour I am familiar with the area. Forks was a small town and there wasn't a library that would be a problem seeing as how I love to read. I finally remembered that there was a bigger town a little while away that I could check out seeing as how it is only 10:30. Port Angeles was only an hour away and I could go there and check out if there are any bookstores or libraries. I then check my wallet and see that I have $82 in cash. Enough for a good day of shopping. I called Charlie to ask if I could go and he said yes, so Port Angeles here I come.

After an hour of driving I arrive. This place was way bigger than I expected. The first thing I did was look for a good bookstore. I found one on the corner of a block. It was small, but had an awesome selection of the kind of books I like. I'm so absorbed in looking at one of the book summaries that I run into another person. It felt like running into marble so I immediately knew that I ran into a vampire. I look up and see a woman in her mid-twenties.

"Sorry Miss. I wasn't paying attention" I said sheepishly.

"It's ok Sweetheart" She replies with a kind smile. I immediately flinch when I hear the term of endearment. It was what Renee used to call me right before she beat me.

"Ok, well sorry still Miss" I say then walk away towards the cash register to ring up my purchases. Once I get out of there I immediately freak out. Why was there a vampire in Washington of all places? What if there were more? Well it isn't my problem and she at least doesn't drink human blood based off the color of her eyes. Well, my musings aside, I surprisingly feel hungry.

I decided to go to a little cafe down the street. Once I walk inside I find a place to sit in the far corner of the place. I could see the door form here and that for some reason made me feel safer that there were exit points. A waitress came by and asked me what I wanted. I ordered a plain turkey sandwich seeing as how it was almost 1:00 by now and it was lunchtime. I ate about a third of the sandwich and then packed the rest to go. When I was about to leave, the door opened and in walked a very familiar figure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So anyhow… who do you think is the mysterious person to walk in? And what did you think of Bella's and Esme's meeting? Thanks for reading. I hoped you liked it.


	4. First Day

One person that I never expected to see again walked right through the door. She had striking red hair and a very pale complexion. A Cold One just walked right through the doors of that cafe. I recognized her she was like a sister to me. Before she left. Her name being Victoria. I go to hurriedly leave, but she sees me before I can make a clean getaway. She looks remorseful for a second and freezes. While she does so, I get out of there. I race to my truck and throw my leftovers in the passenger side and start on my way home. I hope that she gets the hint and doesn't come after me.

Once I get home, I just curl up with a blanket and start reading one of the books I got. Reading has always been an escape for me. When the pain got too much I would read, and while I was in a different world the pain would fade away. When I got lonely, I would read myself into an extraordinary adventure. And when I got upset I would read until my emotions calmed down. That was how Charlie found me, curled up with a stack of books by my side. He asked if I was hungry and I just said no. He then left me alone and went to make himself some dinner. I then went upstairs to call Sierra.

Hey Si

Hey B, you sound upset what's wrong?

You remember that girl I told you about that used to be my best friend? Yeah, I saw her today. My emotions are all screwed up right now.

Oh baby, I don't know how to make this better, but I can always read you a story? You know you love it when I do that.

Yes please Si. I just don't want to be alone. She hurt me so bad.

I know baby. What book do you want me to read to you?

Little house on the prairie, please.

Ok baby. Let me begin… And Sierra read me the first 5 chapters before stopping and asking do you feel better now?

Yes Si. Thank you for doing this for me. I love you.

As I love you B.

So, how was your day?

Fine I decked a guy in the face, nothing new.

HA! What did he say?

Nothing

Tell me! I whine.

Ok, he said that you were a coward for running to Washington after your hospital visit.

….So you decked him for that?

Uh…. Yeah.

I feel so proud right now. Good for you.

I know right? It felt so damn good to do that.

Okay babe, what time is it over there?

Midnight. Sierra says sheepishly.

We might need to get off the phone now.

But I don't want to B!

Both of us have school tomorrow Si, we have to be well rested. So goodnight. I love you.

Love you too. Night.

After I get off the phone with Sierra, I take a quick Shower and lay out another all black ensemble for tomorrow. Then I go to bed.

The next morning I woke to the blaring alarm clock. I groaned and fell out of bed with a thump. I groaned and got up and dressed. This morning I had my black combat boots, plain black t-shirt, and some black jeans and my awesome black leather jacket. I go downstairs and see a note on the fridge that reads Sorry I'm not here to take you to your first day. Here is some lunch money and directions to the school.

You're Dad

I smiled at the fact that Charlie cared enough to leave a note and money for food. Renee never cared. Oh well. I go back upstairs and decide not to eat today considering I am full from yesterday. I put my hair in a high ponytail, brush my teeth and leave. I get my bag from my bedroom, but not before seeing another flash of blonde outside my window. I really need to get curtains. Fucking vampires and disrupting my life. I think.

I don't care and they can do whatever they want as long as they don't bother me. I already knew where the school was from my walk around the town. Once I got there everyone stopped and stared at me. I yelled "It will last longer if you take a picture" and smirked at how everyone hurriedly turned around. I looked for the office and went in. There was an old lady at the desk with a name plate saying Mrs. Cope. I walk up and say "Hi, I'm the new student. Isabella Swan." "Oh, the chiefs daughter" she says. "Well here is your schedule and a map of the school." "Thank you Miss" I reply and then turn away to look at my schedule.

1st period AP Lit 9:00-10:00

2nd period Pre-Calculus 10:15-11:15

3rd period World History 11:30-12:30

Lunch break 12:30-1:30

4th period AP Biology 1:45-2:45

5th period Gym 3:00-4:00

I sigh and walk to 1st period. The day goes by fast until lunch. I was invited to sit with by a girl named Jessica and a guy named Mike, who can't keep it in his pants.

When I get to the cafeteria I see Mike waving like an idiot. I walk over and sit down next to a quiet girl named Angela. She and another guy, Ben are probably the only ones I like at this place. As everyone was getting their lunches out, the cafeteria suddenly got quiet and started looking at the back entrance. I noticed and looked to where they were looking. In walked 6 vampires. It took all I had in me to not yell vampire. Jessica noticed me looking and said "OH, you've noticed the Cullen's and the Hales."

"The who's"

"Those people you were staring at. They think that they are better than all of us and like to remain a mystery. The little one is Alice Cullen, and the blonde that looks in pain is Jasper Hale. They are together as is Victoria Cullen, the redhead, and Emmett Cullen the big burly one. The last blonde is Rosalie Hale and she is single as is the bronze haired one, Edward Cullen. They all have the same last names because they are adopted. And don't even try to ask Edward out on a date. He rejects all." Jessica says the last sentence with a bit of bitterness.

"And you would know right?" I ask Jessica. She turns bright red and starts stuttering, but is cut off by laughter from the Cullen and Hale table. "Okay well, I'm going to go explore this drab little place some more. Don't wait up." I say then stand up and walk away. Once I am in the hallway, I take out my map and look for the library. I find it and walk to it. It is actually decent sized for a small school. I pick a book and start reading until the end of lunch.

By that time I go to Biology. I am one of the first there so I ask where to sit. Mr. Banner says "Go sit next to Ms. Hale"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it!


	5. A New Song

I nod and do as he says. As I slide into the seat next to her I introduce myself.

"Hello, I'm Bella Swan. I am assuming I am to be your new partner so, hi"

She just nods and says in a musical voice "I am Rosalie Hale. Don't speak to me unless needed" and Tuesday around. I was taken a back with her brutality, but nothing I haven't encountered before.

"Well hot damn, talk about fucking brutal" I mutter under my breath, knowing full well that she could hear me. Right then class starts, so any attempt at conversation was done. It was actually quite easy, the lesson. We were learning about cell division and had to look under a microscope to see what phase the cell division was in. Luckily I already knew all the stuff, I seemed to be really ahead in all of my classes. I identified prophase, anaphase and metaphase. Rosalie got the other 2. Mr. Banner came back by and noticed us not doing anything.

"You're already done? Well good, must be glad to have Hale as your partner." He muttered that as part under his breath but I still heard it.

"I identified ⅗ of these, so don't go on about having a Hale as my partner. I am not so inept to not be able to see the differences and identify them for what they are. I do not appreciate being called dumb" I say, indignant. Banner turns beet red and then walks away. "God what is with people always thinking I'm so fucking dumb? This shit is easy." I grumble under my breath. I hear Rosalie snort next to me, so I glance towards her and her eyes are pitch black, not the usual gold that animal drinker vamps have. I'm immediately on edge, knowing that vampires with black eyes are usually hungry vamps. Oh well. Not my problem. The bell won't ring for another 20 minutes, why not write a new song I think to myself.

Most people don't know this about me but I can play the piano and sing pretty well, so I write songs to express myself. I think about Victoria right now. How her leaving hurt beyond belief, but I never forgot her or the good times we had. I loved her, as a sister of course, and her leaving shattered me. But I still love her no matter how crazy that thought is. So I start writing a new song called Never Forget You.

I used to be so happy  
But without here I feel so low  
I watched you as you left but I can never seem to let you go  
'Cause once upon a time you were my everything  
It's clear to see that time hasn't changed a thing  
It's very deep inside me but I feel there's something you should know

I'll never forget you  
You'll always be by my side  
From the day that I met you  
I knew that I would love you 'til the day I die  
And I will never want much more  
And in my heart I will always be sure  
I will never forget you  
And you'll always be by my side 'til the day I die

'Til the day I die

Funny how we both end happy but everything seems alright, ooh  
I wonder what will happen  
If we went back and put up a fight  
'Cause once upon a time you were my everything  
It's clear to see that time hasn't changed a thing  
So, just what do you think could ever take you off my mind

I'll never forget you  
And you'll always be by my side  
From the day that I met you  
I knew that I would love you 'til the day I die  
And I will never want much more  
And in my heart I will always be sure  
I will never forget you  
And you'll always be by my side 'til the day I die

Doing it, loving it  
Everything that we do  
And all along, I knew I had something special with you  
But sometimes you just gotta know that these things fall through  
But I'm still tired and I can't hide my connection with you

Feeling it, loving it  
Everything that we do  
And all along, I knew I had something special with you  
But sometimes you just gotta know that these things fall through  
I can't hide my connection with you

I'll never forget you  
And you'll always be by my side  
From the day that I met you  
I knew that I would love you 'til the day I die  
And I will never want much more  
And in my heart I will always be sure  
That I will never forget you  
And you'll always be by my side 'til the day I die

'Til the day I die, 'til the day I die, 'til the day I die  
'Til the day I die, 'til the day I die, 'til the day I die

I'll never forget you (I will never, never, never, never, never, never)  
I'll never forget you

'Til the day I die

Once I finished I re-read it with a satisfied smile. I then noticed Rosalie staring at my song. She then asks if she can read it. I being me said "Why would you want anything to do with me seeing as how you see me with such disdain" but then I remembered never piss a vampire off and said "Sure I guess"

She looks confused for a second then just takes the notebook I've held out for her to take. She reads it over and asks a question that I probably should not answer. She asks "This is really good. What was your inspiration?" As she says that the bell rings signaling the end of the class. I hurriedly take my notebook from her hands and get out of the room as fast as I can. I try to get to gym as fast as I can and pray to God that none of the Cullen's or Hales have gym with me.

God can't seem to give me a break. All six of the Cullen's and Hales are in my gym class. I just have to avoid all of them for an hour then I'm home free to go home and just forget about everything. We were apparently playing dodgeball. I was given some PE clothes to change into and when I got to the gym, the game commenced. I honestly didn't care who won as long as I wasn't part of the actual game. I normally try to get out so I don't have to lay as long. I tried goading Mike and that worked, he got me out not even a minute into the game. A little while after I sat down, another person came to sit down next to me. I didn't know why seeing as how the only people I knew were on the other team and there was the whole length of the bleachers to sit on. I continued to stare off into space until the person next to me cleared their throat. I looked up and saw the person I never wanted to speak to again; Victoria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it. I don’t don’t own the song Never Forget You. Anyways, thanks for reading!


	6. The Talk

I look up and saw the person I never wanted to speak to again; Victoria.

"What do you want?" I spit out.

"Just to talk. Why don't you come over today?" She asks.

"Why should I?" I question

"Because we need to talk. Maybe so where less conspicuous"

"Fine but only to get you off my back. After this I don't ever want to speak to you again" I seethed.

"Ok, I'll give you my address after class. Don't hesitate to come over" she says with a smile.

"Oh just shut up!" I whisper-yell. "I'm only going because if I don't I know that your kind will continue to spy on me. Just… Gash!"

After that we lapse into silence. At 5 minutes till the bell we were allowed to go out and change. So I do so and change.

After I change I look for my books that I left in the bench near my locker. Now I can't find them and start panicking until I hear a voice behind me say "Looking for this?" I whip around to see Victoria holding my things with Alice and Rosalie behind her.

"Yes." I reply. "Now give me my books back now."

"Here you go. I wrote our address on the first page of the red notebook."

"You didn't read anything in it right?"

"We didn't read anything" She assures me. I give a sigh of relief and turn to walk away. As I was doing so I said

"I'll be there around 5." Once I got outside I got in my truck and drove home. When I got home I did the HW in about 10 minutes. This small town curriculum was way too easy. After my HW I read until 4:40 and then look up the address and see the Cullen's don't live too far. I decide to run there since I hadn't run since getting here. Running has always been an escape for me. It made me feel free and let me forget about Renee and my shitty life for a little bit. At 4:45 I have my earbuds in and my phone in my pocket with my running shoes on. I start running, and about 2 miles away from my house I see the entrance to their house. It was a mile long driveway. I run down the drive until I see a huge mansion. It looked very contemporary and had a lot of windows. I then go and knock on the door and the person who I ran into yesterday at the bookstore answered.

"Oh you must be Bella" she says.

"Hello Miss, yes I am" I reply.

"Oh no need for the formalities, please call me Esme." she says. I just nod even though I know that I would still call her Miss.

"Please come in dear" she says. I nod and walk in. The entryway was grand and I was directed to the living room. It was really white is all I have to say. All 6 vampire "children" were in the living room.

Me being me, I ask "Why am I even here?"

"Because I wanted to talk to you Bells" Victoria says.

"You don't get to call me that anymore. Not after you left me."

"I had too" she says with sadness flickering across her face.

"Are you going to tell me why you just HAD to go and abandon me at the worst time possible?" I almost yell.

Esme then intervenes and says "Why don't you two go up to Victoria's room to talk this out. I'll bring snacks."

"Ok Miss. But we won't be needing any snacks; I already ate and I know you guys can't eat"

Just then the bronze haired one comes up to me and yells "How do you know this? And why can't I read you?"

"Why would you be able to read me Bronzy?" I retort.

"I have a name girl. It's Edward."

"As do I. It's Bella. I was given it for a reason. Use it."

Just then Victoria intervenes and says "Why doesn't Bella just come with me and you Edward, can go cool off. Emmett, Jasper go with him. Alice Rosalie you can stay or leave I don't care, just be quiet."

"Bossy much" I grumble.

Emmett responds with "You don't even know"

"Shut up and go!" Victoria shouts. She then leads me upstairs to a pretty gold room.

"What do we have to talk about Victoria?"

"I… what did you mean when you said I abandoned you at the worst time possible?" She finally questions.

"That is something only people I trust and actually like get to know. You currently don't fall into either category or probably never will. She looks hurt at this but right as she says it my phone rings. I look at it and see sierras picture come up. "Sorry I have to take this. Please don't interrupt" and I just answer.

Hey B, how are you? She asks.

Fine Si.

You don't sound fine. What's actually wrong?

Um… well, remember the girl I told you about that I used to love as a sister right? Then she abandoned me right before IT started. Well, I am currently in a screaming match with her. So you called at an awesome time Si.

Well that's awkward.

Yup. You have no idea.

Okay I'll let you get back to it then. But if you need someone to talk to, you know I'm always available for you B.

I know. I love you babe.

Love you too B.

After I finish my conversation I turn around to find all 3 girls staring at me. "What?" I question.

"You're gay?" Rosalie blurts out.

"Yeah thought that was kind of obvious though." As I say this I see her light up with what looks like hope in her eyes. Wonder why.

"Who was that?" Victoria finally asks.

"Oh that was my girlfriend, Sierra" I say with a grin.

"G-g-girlfriend?"

"Yeah. I'm hot why wouldn't I have a girlfriend?" As I say this I see all three of them visibly deflate for a second. Not liking all these personal questions I finally ask why I'm even here.

"I...I wanted to apologize for abandoning you 3 years ago."

"Just because you apologize doesn't make it okay." I snap. "You broke me. You fed into my insecurities. You left me! I couldn't trust anyone for the longest time because of you. That only hurt me more."

"I know I screwed up Bella. I needed to leave though." Victoria pleads.

"Can you even tell me why you had to leave? Without a goodbye or explanation?"

"I...I met my mate"

"That's your reason for leaving without saying anything? You met your mate? God! This was so dumb of me to even hope you had a good excuse. But this, this is shit."

"I… your right I have no good excuse. Just hear me out. I'm sorry! I didn't mean for you to feel abandoned. That was never my intention. I just had to leave. Staying out of the sun was killing me, not being able to do anything also was. I just had to leave."

"You didn't even say goodbye" I whisper. "You just left me. If you had stayed, I wouldn't be in so much pain. I wouldn't have had to live through what I have had to. If you had stayed you could have at least helped me. Although I will have to thank you for leaving. If you hadn't I wouldn't have Sylvia. Or any of the friends I have now" By now I was silently crying. Tears streaming down my face.

"What do you mean if I had stayed you wouldn't be in pain?" Alice asks. Finally joining this conversation.

My tears stop coming down then. I stiffen and say in the coldest most emotionless voice I could "Shortly after you left, Renee started to get abusive. You broke my trust in everybody. If you hadn't left I would have told sooner and gotten out if there. I didn't, instead I endures the abuse for 3 years" Everyone in the room's eyes darken at this.

"Oh Bells, if I had known that was going to happen I would have stayed." She looked like she was going to cry at that point. I didn't want to deal with this. This was too much for a simple visit. So I did the only thing I could think of, and insult her and leave.

"Why do you even care? You left. I won't tell you anything now. You will be lucky if I ever consider you or your new "family" friends. Or even acquaintances. You are just somebody who let me down. I used to think of you as family. Now I don't. Goodbye" As I turn away to leave Rosalie blocks my exit.

"Please don't judge my family based on what Victoria has done. We won't do what she has to you. Just let you get to know us first without judging"

If I hadn't been so emotional I would have noticed the note of desperation in her voice. But I didn't, so I retorted with, "Why should you care Rosalie? You don't even like me. You told me not to speak to you unless needed. So I will say the same to you" With that I run out of the room, down the stairs and right out the front door. I run the fastest I have ever run, just to get away from them.

When I get home I see that Charlie is home. I yell hi and that I was going to be in my room for the rest of the night. When I get there I collect clothes to shower, then do so. When I'm out of the shower I just go to bed and wonder what tomorrow will be like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be Rosalie POV from the beginning. Anyways, thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed!


	7. Rosalie’s POV

Today was going to be a normal day, or so I thought. There apparently was a new girl in town. She has captured everyone's attention. Oh well, I thought. Not like she will be bothering me. At lunch I see the new girl. Her name is Isabella Swan, but prefers to be called Bella. Every time I hear that name I feel an overwhelming feeling of longing. And it confused the hell out of me. Jasper and Edward keep giving me weird looks, probably wondering why I was feeling and thinking these things. Alice kept giving me these weird little smirks as if she knows something that I don't. I hear that annoying human Jessica telling her about us. I then hear this Isabella diss her. As she is dissing Jessica I turn to see Bella. As I saw her my world stopped. It was like my world revolved around her. Her hair went to the small of her back and she had the most gorgeous brown eyes. She was wearing all black which was kinda sexy. Then I heard her say she was leaving. I wanted to chase after her, but that would look suspicious. After she left I turn back to my family.

They are all smirking until Emmet finally says"Congrats on finding your mate. And might I say she is HOT!"

"Shut up I growl.

"Rosalie was that new girl your mate?" Victoria asks, uncharacteristically nervous.

"Yes" I reply.

"Um, I've met her before. She knows who I am."

"How?"

"Uh in Phoenix she was my best friend."

"So she knows you. That makes it easier to try and get in her good graces then"

"Um, she kinda hates me. I left her in Phoenix and didn't even say goodbye."

"You what?" I growl.

"I know I messed up. I'll try and talk to her after school."

"You better" I hiss. Just then the bell rang and I went to AP biology. I am seated when my mate walks in. She says that she is the new student. Then I realize the only free spot in the room is next to me.

As she is sitting down she introduces herself. "Hello, I'm Bella Swan. I am assuming I am to be your new partner so, hi" I knew it would be wise to distance her from myself. I was a monster and I wouldn't subject my mate to that.

"I am Rosalie Hale. Don't speak to me unless needed" This was literally the hardest thing to say. I thought that would crush Bella but instead she just shrugged it off.

"Well hot damn, talk about fucking brutal" I hear her mutter to herself, almost inaudible to humans. I was about to apologize, but just then the bell rang and the lesson started. We were doing cell division. I had already done this hundreds of times so I was good. Bella also seemed to know what was going on. We were the first ones done in class. As Mr. Banner came around I could tell he wasn't surprised that we were done. He just automatically assumed I did everything. That seemed to piss Bella off.

"I identified ⅗ of these, so don't go on about having a Hale as my partner. I am not so inept to not be able to see the differences and identify them for what they are. I do not appreciate being called dumb" I was mentally cheering her on, but kept my face impassive. Mr. Banner walked away then with his cheeks beet red.

"God what is with people always thinking I'm so fucking dumb? This shit is easy." I then hear her say. I snort because it was funny. I knew my eyes were black though. I didn't appreciate the teacher thinking my mate was dumb. I could see that we had 20 minutes left of class, so I just sat there as Bella got out a red notebook and began to write furiously in it. After about 15 minutes she quit writing and had a proud look on her face tinged with sadness. I look to see what was written and see it was a song. I was curious so I asked to read it. She looks hesitant before saying

"Sure I guess" I read it and was blown away by the emotion that was palpable in the song. She seems to be both sad and glad that the person went away. But she will always love whoever it was. I guess I should have been jealous but I wasn't. The person seems to not be in her life anymore so there was no point.

"This is really good." I say, "What was your inspiration?" I really was curious. As I said this though, the bell rang. Bell hightailed it out of there and I couldn't help but feel a bit hurt. My mate didn't want to be around me.

The next period I had was gym. When I got there I was excited that Bella also had gym. We were playing dodgeball and I wasn't on her team. Victoria was though, as was Alice and Edward. When the games started Bell was the first one out. It looked like she did it on purpose though. She did goad Mike into getting her out. After about half of class Victoria got out and walked over to Bella. Bella didn't even acknowledge her so Victoria cleared her throat to get her attention.

"What do you want?" Bella spits out. The amount of venom in her voice surprises me.  
"Just to talk. Why don't you come over today?" Victoria asks.  
"Why should I?" Bella questions.  
"Because we need to talk. Maybe so where less conspicuous" Victoria replies.  
"Fine but only to get you off my back. After this I don't ever want to speak to you again" Bella seethed.  
"Ok, I'll give you my address after class. Don't hesitate to come over" Victoria says with a smile.  
"Oh just shut up!" Bella whisper-yell. "I'm only going because if I don't I know that your kind will continue to spy on me. Just… Gash!" Then they get quiet and don't talk at all. When we go to get dressed Victoria gets Bella's stuff and writes our address on the first page of her red notebook. Alice joins us and we see Bell looking for her books and before she can panic Victoria says "Looking for these?"

"Yes" she replies. "Now give me my books back now."

"Here you go. I wrote our address on the first page of the red notebook." Victoria says.

"You didn't read anything in it right?" Bella asks anxiously.

"We didn't read anything" Victoria assures her. I hear Bella give a sigh of relief and turn to walk away. As she was doing so she said

"I'll be there around 5." and walks away.

Victoria, Alice and I go to my red BMW convertible. We get home and do the homework assigned to us. Once we finish we all wait on Bella to get here. Around 4:40 Alice gets a vision and says "She will be running here apparently"

At precisely 5:00 Bella arrives. I could hear Esme opening the door for her.  
"Oh you must be Bella" she says.

"Hello Miss, yes I am" Bella reply.

"Oh no need for the formalities, please call me Esme." she says. "Please come in dear" she says. Bella then walks into our living room.

"Why am I even here?" She questions. "Because I wanted to talk to you Bells" Victoria says.  
"You don't get to call me that anymore. Not after you left me." Bella says with venom.  
"I had too" Victoria says with sadness flickering across her face.  
"Are you going to tell me why you just HAD to go and abandon me at the worst time possible?" Bella almost yells.  
Esme then intervenes and says "Why don't you two go up to Victoria's room to talk this out. I'll bring snacks."  
"Ok Miss. But we won't be needing any snacks; I already ate and I know you guys can't eat" Bella says. That surprises all of us. We didn't know she knew our secret. At least that means I don't have to tell her.

Just then Edward goes up to her and yells "How do you know this? And why can't I read you?"  
"Why would you be able to read me Bronzy?" She retort.  
"I have a name girl. It's Edward."  
"As do I. It's Bella. I was given it for a reason. Use it."  
Just then Victoria intervenes and says "Why doesn't Bella just come with me and you Edward, can go cool off. Emmett, Jasper go with him. Alice Rosalie you can stay or leave I don't care, just be quiet."  
"Bossy much" Bella grumbles.  
Emmett responds with "You don't even know"

"Shut up and go!" Victoria shouts. She then leads all us girls to her room.

"What do we have to talk about Victoria?" Bella finally says.

"I… what did you mean when you said I abandoned you at the worst time possible?" She finally questions.

"That is something only people I trust and actually like get to know. You currently don't fall into either category or probably never will." Victoria looks hurt at this but right as she was about to say something Bella's phone rings.

She looks at it and says "Sorry I have to take this. Please don't interrupt" and answers.

Hey B, how are you? The person on the phone asks.

Fine Si. Bella replies.

You don't sound fine. What's actually wrong?

Um… well, remember the girl I told you about that I used to love as a sister right? Then she abandoned me right before IT started. Well, I am currently in a screaming match with her. So you called at an awesome time Si. Bella says awkwardly.

Well that's awkward.

Yup. You have no idea.

Okay I'll let you get back to it then. But if you need someone to talk to, you know I'm always available for you B.

I know. I love you babe.

Love you too B.

After Bella finishes her conversation my mind is racing. Is it possible for Bella to be gay? "What?" She questions when she sees us staring at her.

"You're gay?" I blurts out.

"Yeah thought that was kind of obvious though. "As she says this I feel hope inside my chest. Maybe I can get Bella to accept me.

"Who was that?" Victoria finally asks.

"Oh that was my girlfriend, Sierra" Bella say with a grin.

"G-g-girlfriend?" I ask.

"Yeah. I'm hot why wouldn't I have a girlfriend?" As she says this we all visibly deflate. I just can't catch a break. My mate already has a girlfriend. Bella, fed up with our silence finally asks why she is here. "I...I wanted to apologize for abandoning you 3 years ago." Victoria says.

"Just because you apologize doesn't make it okay." She snaps. "You broke me. You fed into my insecurities. You left me! I couldn't trust anyone for the longest time because of you. That only hurt me more." That made me mad.

"I know I screwed up Bella. I needed to leave though." Victoria pleads.

"Can you even tell me why you had to leave? Without a goodbye or explanation?"

"I...I met my mate"

"That's your reason for leaving without saying anything? You met your mate? God! This was so dumb of me to even hope you had a good excuse. But this, this is shit." Bella rants.

"I… your right I have no good excuse. Just hear me out. I'm sorry! I didn't mean for you to feel abandoned. That was never my intention. I just had to leave. Staying out of the sun was killing me, not being able to do anything also was. I just had to leave." Victoria pleads.

"You didn't even say goodbye" She whispers. "You just left me. If you had stayed, I wouldn't be in so much pain. I wouldn't have had to live through what I have had to. If you had stayed you could have at least helped me. Although I will have to thank you for leaving. If you hadn't I wouldn't have Sylvia. Or any of the friends I have now" By now she was silently crying. Tears streaming down her face. I was enraged and sad at this point. Victoria hurt my mate even if it was unintentional. I was sad that my mate was in so much pain too.

"What do you mean if Victoria had stayed you wouldn't be in pain?" Alice asks. Finally joining this conversation.

Her tears stop coming down then. She stiffens and says in the coldest most emotionless voice I have ever heard "Shortly after you left, Renee started to get abusive. You broke my trust in everybody. If you hadn't left I would have told sooner and gotten out if there. I didn't, instead I endures the abuse for 3 years" Everyone in the room's eyes darken at this. I was pissed. Who abuses their own flesh and blood? That is Shit! Her mom should be in jail. I try to control my anger and continue listening.

"Oh Bells, if I had known that was going to happen I would have stayed." Victoria looked like she was going to cry at that point.

"Why do you even care? You left. I won't tell you anything now. You will be lucky if I ever consider you or your new "family" friends. Or even acquaintances. You are just somebody who let me down. I used to think of you as family. Now I don't. Goodbye" Bella turns away and starts to leave. I feel like my heart is breaking. Bella doesn't want anything to do with me or my family. I block her exit to plead with her.

"Please don't judge my family based on what Victoria has done. We won't do what she has to you. Just let you get to know us first without judging" I said this with desperation in my voice, but I don't think she heard it.  
"Why should you care Rosalie? You don't even like me. You told me not to speak to you unless needed. So I will say the same to you" With that she ran out of the room and out of our house. After she left I fell to the ground sobbing. My mate didn't want me, she didn't want to get to know me and she hates my whole family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, Rosalie was hard to write. Oh well. Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it!


	8. We Talk

I run home as fast as I can. When I get there I collapse on my bed in tears. That confrontation literally drained me. Now that I think back to it though, why was everyone there? That should have gone down with just me and Victoria. I needed something to get my mind off Victoria, so I did the obvious thing and calls Sierra.

Hey, how was it?

Shit hit the fan.

I'm sorry B. I knew how much you wanted to reconnect with Victoria.

It sucked. It's just, she had such a shitty excuse for leaving it enraged me. I ended up yelling at all of them and damning them to hell.

I'm sorry B. Do you want me to distract you?

Yes! I exclaimed.

Ok, what book do you want today? I only have an hour though. I have to study for a history test.

Little house on the prairie again! I exclaimed. (I never really said why Bella likes to be read to. It reminds her of when she was little and both her parents would read to her. Sierra likes to read to her because it calms both of them, I mean who isn't soothed by being read to?)

Ok, we will start from where I last left off.

After about 20 minutes she stops and asks if I am fine now.

Yes I am in control of my emotions right now. Thanks for doing this Si.

Anytime B.

Love you.

Love you too. Now just to study...

After my conversation is done I feel drained. I decide I am still full from the last time I ate then go upstairs and crash. I only went to bed at 7 last night so I woke up really early the next day. I get ready for school and eat. I hear Charlie yell goodbye and I reply with a goodbye of my own. I see that I am 2 hours early, I didn't have to be at school for a while. Alone with my thoughts for the first time since yesterday, I am starting to feel guilty for what I said to Rosalie. It wasn't her fault I was mad at Victoria. I figured I might as well apologize to her today. Then, maybe not. I don't want to appear unstable. As I was contemplating, I was playing with the necklace around my neck. I don't let anyone see it though. It is literally one of the most precious things I own. It is a charm necklace with the butterfly charm Victoria got me, the Glass book my Renee got me before she started being abusive and the white glass swan my Father got me. And it has the heart that Sierra got me when we started dating. It has the engraving I will always love you B on it. I play with the necklace whenever I am deep in thought. I see that I have an hour until I have to leave now, so I go and re-read Little Women.

At precisely 8:15 I get in my truck and head to school. At 8:27 I arrive at the school and walk around, trying to get more acquainted. At 8:50 I walk into my first class. Nothing really exciting happens until biology. I he library instead of eating and basically avoid Jessica and her crew. Although I do talk to Angela some. As I was reading I contemplated why I was even in school. I could just get my GED and get out of here and not have a whole year left of high school. If I did that though, I wouldn't have many friends and be labeled as a know-it-all. I hear the lunch bell ring and go to biology. I was the first one there so I quietly took my seat and waited for class to start. As I sat there thinking of what we were doing, I didn't notice Rosalie sit next to me. I only noticed because she poked me when Mr. Banner started speaking. I flinched, startled.

"Thanks" I say. Then I turn to the lesson and see that we are doing cell division again. Almost all of the class didn't finish yesterday, so we had a free period. When I hear this I get excited, more time to read and maybe talk to Rosalie; I still wanted to apologize.

After he finishes speaking I turn to Rosalie and say "I'm sorry for yelling at you yesterday. I didn't mean to say those things. I was just emotional and wanted to get away as fast as I could. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings or anything. You seem like a pretty cool person to hang with. I hope we could maybe be friends and that you accept my apology." She looks so startled that I even talked to her.

"It's ok. I accept your apology" She says with a hesitant smile.

"Oh yeah, just because I want to be friends with you doesn't mean I will forgive Victoria" I say as an afterthought.

"It's ok, I didn't really expect you to base on what you said yesterday" She replies.

"So, let's get to know one another" I say.

"You speak very maturely Bella. You speak as if you are an adult" Rosalie observes.

"Sorry, I read a lot of books that have a lot of big words and phrases kids my age don't use I pick up words and phrases from them seeing as how I don't really talk to people and the people I do talk to are used to it" I say.

"Sorry if I offended you, it was just an observation" she says sheepishly.

"Well we have about 45 minutes to get to know one another so, ask your questions and I will ask mine" I say.

"Ok, first question, how do you like Forks?"

"It's fine, I actually like the constant rain, it calms me in a way almost nothing else can" "That's Cool, your question now" She says.

"What is a vampire doing in dreary old Forks?"

"It is like our safe haven. It is what we call our home"

"That's oddly heartwarming. Ok your question now" I say.

"Who is in your family?" I stiffen at that. I didn't have a family anymore. Everyone that I considered family either left or abandoned me, or worse, abused me.

"Can I skip this question?' I ask hesitantly. She looked surprised at that but said

"Sure"

"Ok ask a different question" I say with a smile.

"Uh… how did you meet Victoria?"

"Um, it is actually comical. I was at a bookstore looking for something for Renee. I then bumped into this cold stone like person. I knew that it was a vampire. I don't know how but I did. I said Vampire out loud and she like freaked out. She started asking how I knew and well, I didn't know so she started to freak out over the fact that a human knew what she was. After I left I started to notice that she was always within hearing distance from me. I think she thought that I would tell someone. I finally got fed up after I left the shopping center and I knew she was following me, so I called her out and well, here we are now" I finish my story.

"That is funny" She says.

"Yeah it was funny whenever we looked back on it. Did Victoria really find her mate?" I ask.

"Yes. She is mated to Emmett"

"That's cool" I reply. "So your turn now"

"Um, how did you meet your girlfriend? Sierra was it?" At the mention of my girlfriend I get a goofy smile on my face.

"This story is comical to, I was being bullied one day and she came up and stopped them. I was too far gone to realize she was trying to help me so I punched her in the face and fractured her nose" As I say this her eyes darken.

"How are you still friends with her if you punched her in the nose?"

"That's two questions Rosalie. We only get one each per turn. Maybe if you ask next time I will tell you."

"Ok my question. Hmm…" And just then the bell rang.

"Sorry. I have got to go" I say and rush out even though we have the same class next. Gym was next. I hurriedly get dressed in a bathroom stall, not wanting people to see how skinny I am. You could see the bones jutting out everywhere and the scars from where Renee got violent. As I walk into the gym I see all the Cullen's standing there talking to one another and it looks as if they are arguing. I wave and turn to talk to Angela. We talk about nothing really important. I then invited her over after school to just do out HW and talk about stuffs. As I say this I see Rosalie looking murderous on the other side of the gym. I wondered why though. Oh well. Not my problem.

After class ended I got dressed and met Angela by my truck. She would follow me to my house. When I got there we did out HW and then proceeded to talk about different stuff. After a couple of hours Angela left and I was home alone again. As I was getting Little Woman from this morning, my phone rang. I picked it up and it was Sierra.

Hey

Hey B

So… How are you?

Good. Guess what?

What?

I'm coming to Forks for the weekend.

Really! That's AWESOME!

Yeah so tomorrow can you come pick me up at 6:55 AM?

Why the crap so early? And I have school, but I can just skip

Cuz I wanted to and it was the least expensive.

AWESOME still

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, sorry it took so long to update. I kinda forgot about this, plus I’ve been stressed about my EOCs. Well, I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading.


	9. I need your opinion

I was so excited that Sierra was coming. We can get into so much trouble and then just chill. I love her so much. She is literally one of the best things that have ever happened to me. She helped give me hope when I thought there was none. That also means I have to ask to skip tomorrow, but I am ahead in everything. As I was thinking Charlie got home. I went downstairs and asked if I could skip tomorrow. He said I could because he knows how bored in school I am. Charlie also asks if I want some food, of course say noalready ate. I then go take a shower and read until about 8:30. At 8:30 I go to bed because tomorrow I had to wake up early to get my girlfriend. As I was closing my eyes though I saw a flash of blonde and red outside my windows. Dang! I really need to get some new curtains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the incredibly short update, but I don't really know what to do next and I want your opinions. Should Sierra and Bella break up? Or should they stay together and torture Rosalie? Also should I do another Rosalie POV? Should there be a love triangle like in the original Twilight series and if so with who else? Also how long do you think this story should be? Should Bella forgive Victoria anytime soon? And should the Volturi be in it? Like I could make a mother daughter bond with one of the Queens of the Volturi or I could make someone like Jane another mate to Rosalie and Bella. Just tell me what y'all want and I will probably make it.
> 
> I know that I have already made more chapters, but thise can only change. So I really need halls feedback.   
> Also I’ll post an actual chpter tomorrow.   
> Thanks,
> 
> -Klutzy Stone Heart


	10. Just Hanging

I am standing at the airport waiting for Sierra to come out. I just couldn't wait to see her. As I was thinking this I see her coming out of the airport. I roll down the window of my truck and yell Sierra! She looks over and smiles. Once we get her bag into the car we drive home. We had about an hour to talk in the car.

She asks how the school is here and I say "it's only been 2 days, but the guys are dicks and the girls are bitches. Except for a few, but the rest are fucking shit" I say.

"That's nice. School has been shit since you left"

"Oh, I'm sorry about that. Anyways how are you?" I ask.

"Fine. Missing you though. By the way what is going on with the bitch that left you?" She asked.

"I went over to her house and yelled at her, accidentally revealed what she has been doing to me and made friends with her sibling" I rattled off.

"Have you told Charlie what she did?" Sierra asks.

"No, if I did I would have to then go forward and tell the police. And in a small town, word gets around. Fast. I don't want any sympathy on what has happened to me" I reply heatedly.

"OK. I get it" she says. After that we just chatter on about anything and nothing. By the time we get home, we have exhausted a lot of topics. Once home, it is around 8, so we eat breakfast. It was more of Sierra eating and me picking at my food. By the time she was done, I had only eaten one bite and I was full.

"You need to eat more Bells" she says sternly.

"I know, but going weeks without eating has made it to where I eat once and I am good for a long while" "When was the last time you ate?" she asked.

"A few days ago" I responded.

"You need to eat more! You must be so underweight. How much do you weigh now? And be truthful" Sierra says.

"I actually don't know" I replied. "Let's find out"

So we go upstairs to my bathroom and see the scale. 72 flashes on the tiny screen. I was really underweight.

"See that? You have got to eat more. 72 pounds is the weight of a freaking 10 year old! Your 17! You shouldn't weigh that much" Sierra yells.

"I know, I am working on it. I just need to eat more often. Although I have the tendency to forget to eat. Whoops" I mutter.

"You need like a feeding schedule Bells. Like you start eating more frequently then start to slowly build up to 3 meals a day. I'll help you too. Also, tell your dad. He can help you"

"No, if I were to tell Charlie then he would make me eat everything 3 times a day. Then I would have to explain to him why I don't eat all that often. That would lead to the abuse and then he would make me do police report. I don't want to do that. Word would spread and I don't need people knowing my business." I repeated.

"Ok so we aren't going to do the police report, but now let's talk about your eating schedule. You should try for lunch every other day."

"That's too much! Can we do lunch every 3-4 days? Like that is reasonable, right?"

"Fine, I concede. While I am here I will help you and make sure you stay on schedule. Then when you are at school have someone that you made friends with make sure you eat"

"Um, I don't want anyone in this town to know what I have been through, the only people that know are the Cullens" I spit the name.

"Then make friends with one of them and get them to help you eat" Sierra says, exasperated. "Even if you hate one of them, it doesn't mean you have to hate all of them"

"Fine. I made sorta friends with one of them yesterday. I will ask later if she could maybe help" I finally sigh.

"Ok, depressing stuff over with, let's watch some movies!" Sierra squeals happily. I could see why though. I was excited too. We would always just watch movies and then make odd comments about it and we normally agree, which ends in a fit of giggles. I could always forget what my problems were whenever we did that; and no one else lets us just start randomly talking during movies. We start with Harry Potter the Goblet of Fire, my favorite one. Then it was Sierras pick and we watched Underworld: Rise of the Lykens. Also one of my favorites. Then we watched the Hunger games. In my opinion the book was way better. It gave a more detailed background of the characters and why they are like how they are. I told this to Sierra and she didn't agree ate all. She said that the movie was awesome because some stuff in the book you just can't imagine. We just agreed to disagree. After our small little spat we started watching Lost Girl on Netflix. After about 7 episodes it was midnight so we agreed to go to bed. We ended up in the same bed. I woke up to Sierras arms around me, I looked at the clock and it was only 7:30, so I went back to sleep. We woke up again at 9 and Sierra ate breakfast. After that I wanted to show her what new songs I had been working on. I showed her Never Forget You then played another son that I came up with. It was called I Am Not Nothing.

No one ever made me feel as small as you did

No one made me feel as cursed

I'd lie awake in bed just staring at the ceiling

Wondering if things would get worse

I was trapped under your thumb

Believing when you called it love

But I will forgive myself

And start to let it go

Accept that who you chose to be

Was out of my control

And though it might be hard

To begin again

I'll write myself a brand new story

With a happy end

I survived

So tonight

I am taking back my life

And I'll show you

That I am not nothing

I kept my head above the water

'Til the moment when all the elements aligned

And I could fly away to heal my broken spirit

And leave my demons far behind

You always said that I was weak

But the bravest thing I did was leave

So I will forgive myself

And start to let it go

Accept that who you chose to be

Was out of my control

And though it might be hard

To begin again

I'll write myself a brand new story

With a happy end

I survived

So tonight

I am taking back my life

And I'll show you

That I am not nothing

Looking up at the sky

I think I see the start of a sunrise

And I will forgive myself

And start to let it go

Accept that who you chose to be

Was out of my control

And though it might be hard

To begin again

I'll write myself a brand new story

With a happy end

I survived

So tonight

I am taking back my life

And I'll show you

That I am not nothing

I'll show you

That I am not nothing

I played this one on the piano. Sierra looked like she loved it. But I still had to ask, that is how insecure I was about my singing.

"That was amazing Bells. Just remember, you are not ever nothing" she says with so much love I just have to believe her.

"I love you, you know" I whisper.

"As I you" she responds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything. I only own Sierra and Beth Crowley owns I am not nothing. (You should listen to it. It is awesome.)  
> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed!


	11. CRASH

Sierra and I ended up spending the rest of the weekend together just hanging. We only had a few spats. One of them was getting me to eat. I really didn't want to because I just wasn't hungry. But she made me eat half a sandwich. I was somewhat fine with that.

By Sunday night, I had to decide whether or not to go to school the next day. We decided yes, because I actually need to seem like I do stuff.

The next morning I wake up to the alarm going off, me being me, I throw my alarm across the room and it breaks, waking up Sierra.

"What was that" she questions.

"Umm, I kinda uh, threw the alarm against the wall, and uh, broke it" I say, ashamed.

"Buy a new one when you get back from school" she groans and goes back to sleep.

"Lazy ass" I mumble. That wakes her up.

"What did you just call me?" she asks.

"Um, nothing babe" I say and hurry to gather clothes for a shower. When I get back in the room I see Sierra back asleep. I forego breakfast, promising myself and Sierra I would eat a bit for lunch.

I yell a loud "Bye Babe" and rush out the door. By the time I get to school, I was one of the only ones there, so I plugged my earbuds and just listened while reading on the hood of my car. I hear someone yell and look up, only to see a big truck coming at me. I hurriedly stand up, drop to the ground and roll under my truck, hoping that it would protect me from the impact. It worked, and I got out unscathed. My book even made it out with minimal water damage. By the time I got out from under my truck, the paramedics were there. They tried to get me to go into the ambulance, but I was having none of that.

"Oh my god! I am not hurt. Just let me go to school" I yell. After that I run to my first period class. I was 20 or so minutes early, so I did the obvious thing and went to find Rosalie. I had to ask her to help me, ya know, eat. I go back towards the parking lot, hoping that the paramedics are gone, and look for a red BMW. I see it and head over, hoping no one notices me.

As I get closer to the car, I see Rosalie and say "Hey, can I talk to you?"

"Sure" she replies. I lead her to behind the school, for a semblance of privacy.

"Are you alright? You almost got crushed by that idiot of a human. He could have killed you!" she growls.

"I'm fine" I say with a goofy grin. She actually cared.

"Why is everyone so focused on that fact? Why can't people focus on the fact that it wasn't Tyler's fault? Gods, people worry way too much for my liking" I mumble the last part.

"It's because we care, or just want to gossip for the humans" She mumbles the last part.

"Ok, well I didn't bring you here to talk about the… whatever that was. I came here to ask you if you could help me with something, uhh, kinda personal" I mumble.

"Sure what do you need?" she questions, kind of confused.

"Umm, I have what one would call an eating disorder. I mean it's not really one, but oh- um, well-" I stammer.

"Yes?" she says, amused.

"Um, well, when I lived with Renee, she wouldn't ya know, feed me for weeks at a time, so I became used to not eating. Because of that I am underweight and malnourished. Yeah. So that happened. OK well, I need someone to ya know watch when I eat and make sure I actually eat. Sierra and I even made a feeding schedule for me!"

As I say that Rosalie growls. I wonder why. Did she not like what I called it? I mean it did sound kinda degrading. Oh well.

"So, um I was wondering since you know about Renee and stuff, if you could make sure I ya know eat when I have to. Like, right now I only eat like once every 3 weeks or so. So, you can like make sure I eat more than that. Sierra and I agreed on Lunch every 3 days. That starts today, so could you uh, help me with that?" I question, kind of awkwardly.

"Sure. I would love to help" Rosalie replies.

"Thanks dude" I say and hug her, "Now I have to go face the nosy population of Forks. Gods dang it" I mumble and walk off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah sorry I haven’t I prayed. I am like really stressed about upcoming exams. And I kinda forgot I had this... again. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading.


	12. Arguments

I got through my morning classes with minimal annoyance. I only got a few questions asking how I was. Good. Annoying pricks these people are. The only person who I was really touched that seemed concerned about me was a girl named Angela. The morning classes went by so fast. I was so nervous for lunch. I would actually have to eat. I really didn't want to, but I knew Rosalie would make me eat. She is just awesome like that. Ok. I can so do this. As I walk into the cafeteria, I walk to the Cullen's table and just sit and pull out a book, The Unwanteds: An Island of Shipwrecks.

As I wait for Rosalie to arrive, I can hear the whispers of student around me talking about how I have guts to sit where I am. I just ignore them and get more absorbed into my book. It was really good, I just got to the exciting part when I hear someone clearing their throat. I just ignore them and continue reading, forgetting about food. The person continues to clear their throat, so I look up and ask if they have something in their throat. I did that then looked up to see all the Cullens, bar the parents, looking at me.

"Oh, hey Rosalie" I acknowledge "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure" she replies and we walk out towards the courtyard.

"Can you please not tell anyone about what I told you this morning?"

"Ok Bella, I won't" she says.

"Go get something to eat now" she then says, sternly. I pout and we have a mini battle of wills until finally I cave and go and get me some food. Nothing looked good so I just got a salad. When I got back to the table, Rosalie looked at me, disapproving on my choice of food. Me being me, I decide to provoke her to see what happens.

"What?" I ask.

"You should have gotten more to eat" she says.

"No, I am starting small" I said.

"Fine" she says. I was so surprised she didn't fight me on it. Oh well, less arguing is fine with me. I force myself to eat the salad. I am NEVER going to eat from the cafeteria again. It is SHIT.I eat for the whole hour lunch, and when I would quit Rosalie would clear her throat and I would eat more, unwillingly. After the salad was done all I wanted to do was barf it all up. But I didn't, otherwise my girlfriend would be disappointed in me. I really didn't want that. Of the things people can say to me, saying that they are disappointed in me is in the top 3 of worst things people can ever say to me. After eating, I just read until I have to go to my next class. I then realize, I have to be polite so I look up and everyone looks to be in deep conversation, at a pitch I couldn't hear.

"So, thanks Rosalie" I say. As I say that, everyone's head turned towards me, in unison so it was like really creepy. "That was creepy" I say, then go back to reading. Then a thought hits me, were they talking about me? So I ask. "So…. what were y'all talkin bout'?" I ask with a Texan accent that sometimes comes through when I am unguarded. But they don't need to know that. They look at me curiously, obviously wondering how I know they were talking. "So, are y'all gonna answer me or am I gonna be left hanging?"

"Oh, I kinda told them why you were sitting with us today and what you told me this morning" Rosalie says, guiltily. Her voice tapers off at the end, obviously realizing she fucked up.

"What the bloody hell do you mean, you told them! Gods, I trusted you to, ya know, keep that secret. I don't need this shit gettin out and to Charlie. Gods, this is what happens when you trust a bloody vampire. Gods, I should have learned from Victoria, but no, I trusted another of your bloody kind and my trust was broken. That was private! I don't want anyone to know, your father is a bloody doctor! If he tries to help me I am getting emancipated and leaving behind everyone and everything. No one can know! I told you because I thought I could trust you, and I didn't want to hurt Victoria. Gods, just don't speak to me" I yell the last part, the rest of my little speech was whisper- yelled. I packed my stuff up and stormed away to my next class… which I had with Rosalie.

I thought about skipping, I mean I already knew everything to graduate and I could do that and then just, disappear. Hmm, that might work. As I solidified my plans, Rosalie came into the classroom and sat next to me.

"I'm sorry I broke your trust" she says, somewhat brokenly. "I know your plan for the future. Please don't do that just because of me. Just, stay and be happy, my siblings and I won't tell if you don't want us to. I am so sorry, they wanted to know and Edward was going to find out anyways" I remembered Edward was a mind rapist, well that is crap.

"I know, I'm not even that mad that you told them. I am mad that you broke the trust I had I you. Do you have any idea how hard it is to trust ANYONE after what I have been through? No you don't. But is so hard, and then the one person I decide to trust just breaks that, well that is shit. Don't talk to me. I just need time to, ya know, cool down" I say then turn to face the front of the classroom. The class drones on and on, meanwhile I am not really paying attention.

The fact that Rosalie broke the trust I put in her hurt more than I thought it would. It was like an icy claw was gripping my heart and wouldn't let go. It hurt way more ham I would like to admit. I just wanted to go home and snuggle with my girlfriend and forget about all of this crap that was put into me. I formulate a plan to just ditch the rest of the day. Yeah, I don't care if Charlie is mad. I'll just say that I had cramps and had to come home early because they hurt so much. Once the bell ring I was out of here quick as lightning. I hurry to my locker and put my books in there then run outside to my truck and start going towards my house. As I try I let my mind wander, why does everyone break my trust? Am I not worth it? Am I not good enough? Do I need to make myself better? Am I not broken enough? Does the universe need me to break even more than I already am? As I think my self-destructive thoughts I don't notice a vampire in my car.

When I finally notice I ask "What do you want Victoria?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! And other chapter thingy. I hope you like it. Thanks for reading. Imma go to bed now.


	13. SORRY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ummmm.... trigger warning I think? Just wanted to put it out there... trigger warning for rape flashbacks, but they aren’t detailed.

"What do you want Victoria?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok" she said.

"You don't have to do that anymore. I am not your obligation anymore" I responded. She looks hurt by my admission.

"You really think I thought of you as only an obligation? I loved you as a sister" she says, somewhat angrily.

"Well, now I know to never trust anyone, even FAMILY" I am yelling by the end, but I need to get this out. I pull over, not wanting to get in a wreck while I yell at Victoria. "You don't have to care anymore. I am not worth it" I mumble. Victoria looks so sad when I say this.

"You are worth it, even if you don't think so, what about Sierra, or your Father? Don't let what your Mother has done to you get into your head" She says.

"That woman is NOT my mother, she lost that right after she first hit me. After she let those DISGUSTING people-" I cut myself off before I could reveal one of my most hidden secrets.

"What did she let others do?" Victoria ask, concernedly.

"You don't EVER need to know. JUST GET OUT OF MY CAR!" I yell. Victoria quickly complied, and once I sure she left, I break down. I can feel the memories I have repressed bubbling up to the surface. I can feel their dirty hand on me, the pain of them being inside me, the disgust I felt for myself after it. The torrent of memories consume me. I start to hyperventilate. I needed to calm myself, but I didn't know how I start counting from 1000, hoping it would calm me, but it didn't I needed to just feel safe, but my safety is another mile away. I was about to pass out when I feel someone next to me. I look up and see Rosalie. She gave me a small smile and hesitantly reached towards me.

I was still in my memory induced haze and yell "No! I'm sorry. I'll be good! Don't hurt me!" I can see Rosalie's heartbroken expression, but I didn't think anything of it.

"I won't ever hurt you. Just copy my breathing" she says. I see her take unneeded exaggerated breaths, trying to get me to breathe. I try and eventually I could feel myself start to calm down.

Once calm I ask, "Why are you here?"

"I needed to help you" she replied. I just think of that. I feel anger settle over me and I need her OUT. I was going to blow up at her, and she didn't need that from me.

"Get out" I say. "W- what?" "OUT" I yell, tears streaming down my face. Her eyes widen, and I can see hurt in them, but she complies and is out in a second. No one can see me weak. Victoria and Rosalie have seen me weak, and they shouldn't have. No one can see me weak again, ever. I feel the icy claw grabbing at my heart again as i notice Rosalie gone. I just ignore it, my mind was in a jumble and I just wanted Sierra to make it better. I would dwell on this later. I just cry some more, I needed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so the next couple chapters are goin to be in Rosalie’s POV. I can condense it all in to one chapter or just do it sporadically. If I do it in one chapter, I probably won’t post as often then. Also, the posting is going to be more sporadic in the next couple weeks. The teachers are giveing us so many projects and I need to study for exams. So... I hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading. Sorry for the dump of info. Also.. o wrote a one shot for the future... check that out please. I’ll post it tomorrow or tonight. It’s like set in the future where there’s a lot of drama. The summary will do better than I can right now.


	14. Sierra and Bella

I finally get home, and just collapse on the couch. I see Sierra come down, and she doesn't notice me. I decide to cheer myself up I would scare her. As she goes to walk back upstairs I pop up from the couch and yell "Boo!"

"Holy shit, you scared me!" Sierra yelled, laughing. She then noticed my bloodshot eyes and immediately became concerned. "What's wrong B? You were crying, don't even try to deny it"

"Um, I don't want you to be mad" I mumble.

"Just say it!" Sierra yells.

"I decided to trust someone today. And she broke my trust in 4 hours. New record" I mumble. Sierra looks murderous, as expected.

"Who is she? Imma beat their ass!" she yells.

"Victoria's sister" I mumble, even lower than before.

"You trusted her SISTER!" she screamed.

"Yes" I say. "I thought she would be different than everyone else. But she wasn't"

"I'm sorry Bells" Sierra says, not noticing the flash of blonde outside the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, I know. Imma post another chapter in a couple minutes. Also, I will be posting the spin off story of this fanfic. Thanks for reading, I hope you like it.


	15. RPOV 2

Bella just left and it feel like a piece of my heart is missing. She hates me, she hates my whole family. I can't stand the pain that one human brings me. I am in my knees, the pain is so bad. As I start to dry-sob, I feel a sense of calm come over me. I look up and see Jasper.

"Thanks", I sniffle. I then feel Emmet wrap his arms around me.

"It'll be ok Rosie" He says.

"It just hurts so much. Why doesn't she want me?" I cry.

"I'm sorry Rose I didn't mean for this to happen. If I knew this was going to happen I wouldn't of left"

"It's not your fault you can't have known this would've happened if you left" I said, because I knew it wasn't her fault. "I need to go check on her" I say. I look to Alice as I say this

"Nothing bad will happen while you're there"

"OK see y'all later" I say then turn to leave. After I get out of range from Jaspers power, I can feel myself breaking down. Does Bella really hate me? Does she really never want to even TALK to me? Does she really have a girlfriend? Does she even want me? By the time my mental tirade is over, I am outside Bella's house. I can hear a phone conversation going on.

Sierra Bella Rosalie's thoughts

Hey, how was it?

Shit hit the fan.

I'm sorry B. I knew how much you wanted to reconnect with Victoria.

It sucked. It's just, she had such a shitty excuse for leaving it enraged me. I ended up yelling at all of them and damning them to hell.

I'm sorry B. Do you want me to distract you? Better not be anything bad.

Yes! Bella exclaimed. I wish she had that much enthusiasm with me. (Not what Y'all think ya perverts)

Ok, what book do you want today? I only have an hour though. I have to study for a history test.

Little house on the prairie again! Bella exclaimed. Oh, so she like historical fiction? And reading calms her. Will have to keep that in mind.

Ok, we will start from where I last left off. Wait, they have done this before!

After about 20 minutes she stops and asks if Bella is fine now.

Yes I am in control of my emotions right now. Thanks for doing this Si. She says that if she can't let any of her emotions out. I wonder why she is like that. One person couldn't have done that. There is something else going on that Bella hasn't told anyone.

Anytime B.

Love you. I could feel my unbeating heart break.

Love you too. Now just to study... And the call is done.

I wanted to go over and reassure Bella hat it was going to be all ok. I watched as Bella ate then fell asleep. After she was sleeping, I went home. Victoria met me at the door, crying and looking miserable.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean for this to happen. If I could go back and make this not happen I would" Victoria cries.

"It's OK it's not your fault. What happened could've happened to anyone, anywhere, it just happened to Bella. And no matter how much I want to change that, I can't" I say. It hurt to say it I knew it was true.

As I think this I hear Edward say "You're right it is true anyone anywhere can you going to be this but it just happened to Bella. So get over it it's just a dumb human I don't see why you also attached to her already. She's messing with your feelings Rosalie, she's making you feel horrible, Victoria and with Rosalie's emotional state, Jaspers in pain. Would you just leave the human? We can go up and live with the Denali's and just forget about her" Edward rants. As I hear this, I want to scream. So that's what I did.

"You don't get it! That's my mate. I can't leave her no matter how much she hurts me, and even then I wouldn't want to. You don't get how much it would hurt to be away from her"

"Are you guys even considering leaving? The human knows of our existence, if the Volturi find out then we are all dead!" He yells.

"They can't because legally they can't kill someone else's mate. Bella is my mate, I'm not afraid to say it. I have a human as a mate, and I love her so much" I fire back.

"You can't love you human"

"Yes I can, this discussion is over" I yell. Then I walk up to my room. The time was 3 in the morning, so I had another 6 hours until school starts. Maybe I will go hunting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! Here it is. Okay, I hope you like it. Thanks for reading.


	16. RPOV 3

Maybe I will go hunting

After I got hunting, I return back home. I debate whether or not to go to school today until Alice says that it will be fine. I believe her and look at the click, it says 7:45, I had an hour and a 15 minutes till I had to be at school. I pick out my outfit, and then go to the library to read for a bit. At 8:45, all of us leave to go to school. I immediately go to my first class, and anxiously wait until Biology.

The day actually passes in a blur, which I was glad of. I see Bella already in her seat. She looked pretty deep in thought. The teacher started speaking, so I tapped her shoulder. I didn't know how she was going to react.

She just says "Thanks" and looks to the teacher for instructions for the day. We had a free period, so I prepared myself for getting ignored by my mate. To my surprise she turns towards me and apologizes to me.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you yesterday. I didn't mean to say those things. I was just emotional and wanted to get away as fast as I could. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings or anything. You seem like a pretty cool person to hang with. I hope we could maybe be friends and that you accept my apology" she says sincerely. I probably look so dumb, I am just so surprised that she apologized. I could tell that this was weighing heavily on her mind.

"It's ok. I accept your apology" I say with a hesitant smile.

"Oh yeah, just because I want to be friends with you doesn't mean I will forgive Victoria" She says as an afterthought.

"It's ok, I didn't really expect you to base on what you said yesterday" I reply.

"So, let's get to know one another" She says. I was surprised she phrased it like that. Most teenagers would just say 'Hey, let's learn stuff about each other' I decided to comment on it.

"You speak very maturely Bella. You speak as if you are an adult" I say.

"Sorry, I read a lot of books that have a lot of big words and phrases kids my age don't use I pick up words and phrases from them seeing as how I don't really talk to people and the people I do talk to are used to it" She says. Aww, that's so cute. And kinda sad. Does she not talk to a lot of people?

"Sorry if I offended you, it was just an observation" I say, sheepishly, not wanting to call her out on anything.

"Well we have about 45 minutes to get to know one another so, ask your questions and I will ask mine" She says. She's actually kinda smart… not that I was expecting anything less from my mate.

"Ok, first question, how do you like Forks?" I ask.

"It's fine, I actually like the constant rain, it calms me in a way almost nothing else can" Bella says. That is actually something we had in common.

"That's cool, your question now" I say.

"What is a vampire doing in dreary old Forks?" Sha asks, and I internally laugh.

"It is like our safe haven. It is what we call our home" I say. It is true. This is where we go every couple decades or so. It is our only permanent home.

"That's oddly heartwarming. Ok your question now" She says. I internally put at that one, did she think vampires to be heartless? I mean it would make sense considering… everything.

"Who is in your family?" She stiffens at that.

"Can I skip this question?' She asks hesitantly.

I was surprised but still said "Sure"

"Ok ask a different question" She says with a smile, apparently shaking off whatever she was thinking.

"Uh… how did you meet Victoria?" Because I really wanted to know how they met.

"Um, it is actually comical. I was at a bookstore looking for something for Renee. I then bumped into this cold stone like person. I knew that it was a vampire. I don't know how but I did. I said Vampire out loud and she like freaked out. She started asking how I knew and well, I didn't know so she started to freak out over the fact that a human knew what she was. After I left I started to notice that she was always within hearing distance from me. I think she thought that I would tell someone. I finally got fed up after I left the shopping center and I knew she was following me, so I called her out and well, here we are now" She finished her probably revised version of the story.

"That is funny" I say.

"Yeah it was funny whenever we looked back on it. Did Victoria really find her mate?" She asks, somewhat sadly.

"Yes. She is mated to Emmett"

"That's cool" she replies. "So your turn now"

"Um, how did you meet your girlfriend? Sierra was it?" At the mention of her girlfriend, a goofy smile erupts on her face and I couldn't help being jealous.

"This story is comical to, I was being bullied one day and she came up and stopped them. I was too far gone to realize she was trying to help me so I punched her in the face and fractured her nose" As she says this I can feel my eyes darken, the thought of my mate being bullied make me so angry, (Never bully, and if you see someone bullying anyone, put a stop to it please).

"How are you still friends with her if you punched her in the nose?" I ask, really wanting to know.

"That's two questions Rosalie. We only get one each per turn. Maybe if you ask next time I will tell you." she says with a shit- eating grin. "Ok my question. Hmm…" And just then the bell rang.

"Sorry. I have got to go" she says and rushes out. I wonder why, we have gym next, she shouldn't worry about. I collect my stuff and make my way to gym. I get dressed really quick and go to find my "siblings".

"What are you doing conversing with the human Rosalie?" Edward whisper shouts.

We were just having friendly conversation, and she is my MATE! I have a right to see her and speak to her" I yell at supersonic levels.

"She can't be you mate! Girls are mated to boys and vice versa!"

"Just shut up you homophobic jerk!" Alice and Emmett yell at supersonic speed. I just glare and turn my attention to the actual class. I hear Bella ask Angela to come over to work on HW. I really couldn't help being jealous then, and she noticed. Gods. I just, Gods.

Gym has ended and I go to my car, I see Angela go in Bella's truck and I feel a wave of jealousy. I then go to my car and drive home. After I finished the human HW I read for a while. After a couple hours, I thought about going to see Bella, the icy pain was getting to much. As I race to Bella's house, I couldn't help but wonder what awaits me there. Is Angela still there? Or is she just lounging now? Oh well, I'll find out in a minute. I am outside her house now. I can hear her looking for a book. Then I hear her phone ringing. I listen in on the conversation.

Hey I hear Bella say.

Hey B Wait, that is Sierra right?

So… How are you? They sound so awkward.

Good. Guess what? Ohh, what's the human excited for?

What?

I'm coming to Forks for the weekend.Aw, Hell naw. Come the bloody hell on!

Really! That's AWESOME! That hurts, she is so excited for sierra to come. One day I hope for Bella to be that excited about me.

Yeah so tomorrow can you come pick me up at 6:55 AM damn, that's early for a human

Why the crap so early? And I have school, but I can just skip Wow, she agrees.

Cuz I wanted to and it was the least expensive. That actually makes sense.

AWESOME still Aww shit. I'm going to have to control my anger. Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there's more Rosalie's POV. I'm gonna do each chapter for each of Bella's POV. Cuz that seems fair and for the shorter chapters' imma just combine them. So, yeah. Also. should Rosalie have a power? Like the ability to stop time, or like Victorias preservation instinct? Or something entirely our of the ballpark? Just tell meh. I needs me some ideas.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading. I hope you enjoy.


	17. Talks

Aww shit. I'm going to have to control my anger. Fuck.

I stay outside, seething. I know it is useless. I can't interfere with anything that would cause my mate pain. I can hear Charlie's car pull up, so I move deeper in the forest, but I could still hear, though. As I wait to hear what they say to each other, I sense another presence. I turn around and see Victoria.

"What are you doing here?" I question, actually curios.

"I'm here to check on my sis- Bella" She corrects herself. I catch it, but don't say anything. I just nod and attune my hearing back on the Swan residence. I heard her ask to skip school to ask if she could just pick up Sierra instead. I then hear Charlie offer some food to Bella. She declines saying she already ate. I know she didn't, but then again, she could have eaten while Angela was there. I then hear her shower start to run. While she was in there, I just caught up with Victoria. We rarely ever talk alone. I ask her if how they met was actually true, not to discredit Bella, I just wanted Victoria's POV on it. She ended up having the exact same story. Still funny the second time. After that conversation, we went back to the house. Edward was by the door when we got there.

"Why were you both gone so long?" he yelled.

"You aren't out father Edward. You can shut up now" I say and walk inside. Victoria follows. I go up to my room and get a book to read for the rest of the night. Being a vampire sucks, I mean not sleeping means we have to do something else at night. And that sucks when you think about it.

When the clock turns 8, I start getting ready for school, but I know it will be miserable without Bella. I know that Bella already is in her girlfriends grasp. I go to school more grumpy than usual, and I think the humans noticed.

At the end of the day, I went to Bella's only to find that her and Sierra were watching some movies and arguing on whether or not the book version or movie version of the Hunger Games was better. Honestly, they are cute together. It's just my jealousy of their relationship that makes me not want them together. After their little "argument" they watched something on Netflix. I deemed my mate to be safe so I left to go back to the house. When I got there, all of the family was there. Even Carlisle. I knew something big was happening.

"Your right Rose" Edward replies to my thoughts. I glare at him and mentally curse him out.

"What's happening?' I question.

"The Volturi are coming"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, yay cliffhanger!!! Anyways, hope you enjoy and yanks for reading. Also, hope y’all liked The Red Notebook for those who read it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all like it  
> P.S. I don't really know the Twilight Universe that well. Only watched the movies, so sorry if y'all don't understand.


End file.
